twiggfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Doordrum
April Doordrum-Devlin (known as Ace Doordrum) is a Primary Protagonist of Die and Survive and a Tritagonist of After. She is the second Ancient and a Firestarter/Witch Hybrid. She spent most of Die and Survive in a relationship with Lewis Thompson but in After, she is married to Charlie Devlin'. After the death of her best friend and fellow Ancient, Riley Boxer, Ace recieved the title of The Strongest Ancient thanks to her Fire and Telekinetic powers. She was the most feared out of The Ancients, despite Milly's slaughter of an entire cult and Thomas's power to access The Dark Soul's magic. However, after remaining the strongest for such a long time, she was unfortunately killed and the title of the strongest went to Milly. Upon her return as a Ghost, she was still not considered as powerful as Milly nor Thomas and to this day, even after resurrection, Milly is still known as The Strongest Ancient, with Ace following up very closely behind. Powers *Pyrokinesis **Pyrogenism *Telekinesis *Leviation *Thermokinesis *Flaming *Remote Flaming Family Die and Survive *Amelia Doordrum (Mother) *Amelia "Milly" Doordrum (Sister) *Sophie Tyler (Sister) After *Charlie Devlin (Husband) *Timothy Devlin (Child) *Thomas Devlin (Child) *Tobias Devlin (Child) *Shannon Passions (Niece) *Sarah Passions (Niece) *Simon Passions (Nephew) *Sophie Passions (Niece) Death Ace, Milly and Thomas were fighting a demon of unknown origins, however, unusually the demon was winning and had Milly cornered. After revealing herself to be her Astral Form, he targeted Ace who didn't think to use her Telekinesis and just went for the Fire Throw, the demon dodged it and threw a fire ball at her, Killing her. Power Mess up After her death, Milly's friend/Love interest had suddenly gained powers, Ace's powers infact and was abusing them for personal gain. After Milly calmed him down, he finally returned the powers to Ace's grave. Ghost When her powers were returned, she was strong enough to cross the veil. She appeared to Milly and had gained Ghost powers so she could make herself corporeal. She spent the rest of Die and Survive as a ghost until The Apocalypse. Entrapment, Release and Resurrection During The Apocalypse, a demon had brought with it Capricorrn's Lamp for unknown reasons. During the fight, the demon presumbebly did something (Like cast a spell or potion) to trap ghosts. Ace was then trapped inside, but was presumed to have moved on to the after life after fulfilling her's life destiny. A few months later, Milly had kept the lamp she found in wreckage of the war and decided to dust it. This dusting caused Ace to be released in a firey manner. After vowing to getting her mortal body back, Ace recieved Thomas's Book of Shadows and cast his "Make me what I used to be" spell. Being an Ancient, her magic was strong enough to bring her back to life and she continued to live on from that day. Trivia *Throughout Die and Survive, she was known by her nickname: Ace, but in After, she accepted her name and became known as April *Her Ex-Boyfriend became the husband of Cordelia Sanderson Category:Character Category:Die and Survive Category:After Category:Ancient Category:Witch Category:Firestarter